The instant invention relates generally to packages and more specifically it relates to a collapsible container.
Numerous packages have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain removable sections while contents of the packages are consumed therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,179,504; 2,210,302 and 2,852,179 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.